Curiosity
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: She's always been a curious little thing, but she never thought that it would get her into trouble that she couldn't get herself out of. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Curiosity

**Author:** THE Kid Hardy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character that is affiliated with World Wrestling Entertainment in any way, shape, or form. The only character I own is the anonymous character.

**Author's Note:** This is one of my first forays into supernatural erotica, and I had originally intended on molding this into a one-shot fic. Fortunately/unfortunately, my brain went batshit on me, so I ended up with quite a bit more story than I intended, and so I had to break it into a few chapters to get down all my ideas, and I'm still not finished yet! Here is the first chapter of this story; please feel free to tell read, review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always been nervous, and even a little curious about people and things in life. I was always the eager, studious type in school, never afraid to raise my hand and ask a question of my teachers. Even in college, I was always the one who would take charge in a group or team project, always the first to raise my hand, first to meet the professor after class in their office or while they were gathering their things to head to their next class to ask questions about our assignments.

My mother had always told me, even when I was a child, that I was a curious little thing, and that it was going to get the better of me when I grew up. "You're so nosy about everything, it's going to get you into trouble you can't get yourself out of," she would always warn me. But I would never pay attention.

After graduating from college, I began seriously pursuing a career in the wrestling world, my secret dream job. The world of professional wrestling had always been something that had piqued my interest, even as a little girl, and had been something that I had wanted to do my entire life. I had wanted to sate my curiosity, get my feet wet, so to speak, and so I joined a wrestling academy to learn the craft that so many learned, but so few actually _got_. It hadn't been long after graduating from the academy that I was scouted at a local Indy show by a WWE agent, and offered a tryout down in Florida; within months, I was packing my bags and leaving cloudy, dull, gray, industrialized Philadelphia, for the sunny, warm, lively streets of Tampa, Florida.

During those first few months, it had been hard, of course. The training was intense, and I had lived most of those months in constant pain from learning various bumps and holds, in addition to running the ropes whenever I disappointed my trainers. What had really made it difficult was that I barely knew anyone in the area, and those that I had known on a first-name basis were people I had admired from afar. Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler? Yeah, those guys are pretty cool to hang around with, and even good enough to masturbate to in the darkness of my apartment, where no one could hear my quiet moans as I stroked myself to climax thinking of fucking either one or both men at the same time. But I didn't dare think of even attempting to act on my instincts and put the moves on either man, to see which of the two could whet my appetite, sate my curiosity, and get me off. Just as I had gone traveling down the halls of our training facility a few months into training for the big leagues, my eyes had been met with quite the surprise.

I watched, mesmerized, as Jericho had his head thrown back casually against the wall of that empty locker room, a deep, throaty growl escaping through his perfect lips as Dolph sucked him off, taking him all the way into his mouth, until Jericho's balls rested on his chin—literally _and_ figuratively—and blew him until Jericho's knees nearly gave out as he came hard into Dolph's mouth.

I couldn't wait until I got home after practice to get myself off; that night, I'd been so turned on by the two of them, I had to masturbate in the shower in the women's locker room, playing with my nipples and touching myself until I climaxed underneath the cascade of hot water, while I envisioned myself having passionate, untamed sex with a beautiful, faceless, perfect stranger.

Down the road about another year or so, a few months before I got the call to the main roster, my curiosity had gotten the better of me again, this time with the lovely Layla. I had been fascinated with the beautiful woman ever since her days in the Diva Search, and even as a member of that god-awful Extreme Exposé crap. As much as I hated Kelly Kelly and that other random, nameless bitch, I would always tune in, because my attention had been drawn to the vivacious, brown-skinned little hellcat. There had been many a time during my time in developmental where I had envisioned myself between that stunning woman's legs, tonguing her clit and lapping up all her juices while she moaned my name, digging her nails into my scalp, her back arching as she came for me. Every time we wrestled against one another in sparring sessions, I had to restrain myself from reaching out and cupping a beautiful, pert little breast or cupping that perfect ass possessively, because I knew that once I'd had one little taste of the decadent Layla, I had to have more.

Fortunately for me, Layla was curious, too.

Before she returned to active competition, we used to meet in her house every few days, and we would do random things as friends; hanging out, shopping, playing video games, eye-fucking random strangers as we walked the streets of downtown Miami. Afterwards, we would go back to her place, and spend the rest of the night messing around, eating junk food and then eating each other before collapsing, boneless, in a fit of laughter at the end of the night. It was never anything to be taken seriously, because the two of us were never serious about one another; it was fun, plain and simple…a way to sate our curiosity.

Finally, the time came when I was called up to the main roster. I had heard that Triple H himself had been impressed with my work as a face, and that I had outshone even the girls that had been there longer than I. Not long after my girl returned to active competition and captured the Divas Championship from that abortion of a wrestler, Nikki Bella, I joined the main roster as the newest Diva.

That was the night that I saw him backstage… That beautiful stranger that I had been fantasizing about for months, that faceless man who had taken hold of my dreams and holding my lady parts prisoner, under his control, forcing me to think of no other man but him while I played with myself.

I first saw him in Catering, watching him set up a plate for himself at the table where all the food was for the wrestlers and road agents backstage during the show. He had been talking with John Cena, probably over their Nexus angle from two years ago, when his eyes looked up and locked on to mine. My breath caught in my throat, and my panties instantly began to moisten, simply from our eyes connecting.

I knew right then and there, that I had to have this man. There was nothing that I wouldn't do, nothing that I wouldn't say, to make sure that this lovely, breathtaking piece of male was firmly in my hotel room, in my bed, _tonight_.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, or could just feel the desire radiating off of my body and feel me literally undressing him in public, he gave a small, smug smile before excusing himself and walking away from Cena, with a promise to meet him later after the show to catch up more.

I'll be damned if I don't make it to meet up with him after the show first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it's a very short chapter, but it helps to move the story along, and so it serves its purpose nicely...I like to think so, anyway. Lol.

* * *

It's 11:15 PM, and RAW has gone off the air, with John Cena and Ryback teaming up to take on Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk in a bonus tag-team match for the benefit of the host city of tonight's RAW. Where am I, you might ask? Why, I'm pacing those halls as the other wrestlers, Divas, and other company employees bid each other a good night before heading out to the parking lot, my hands in the pockets of my jeans—don't ask me how; they're so darn tight, it's a miracle I can breathe. You have to love being a Diva, sometimes; it's all smiles and fun times until a woman has to dress up like a Barbie doll. But I'm straying from my point, and I'm slowly starting to grow irritated with myself because I allowed my thoughts to stray from my prey.

I slowly stalk through the halls until I reach the men's locker room, which—conveniently enough—was slightly ajar. I could hear sounds from inside, and I quickly press myself against the wall, my heartbeat racing as I panic at the thought of being caught lurking around the men's locker room. Thankfully, no one emerges from the locker room, and I breathe a sigh of relief. But those sounds, not-so-quiet moans, are still coming from the locker room and me, being the curious little thing that I am, feel those familiar stirrings of curiosity thrumming to life in the pit of my gut, so I bend down a little bit to the crack in the door, and take a peek.

In front of me was what could have arguably been the most beautiful sight my eyes could've beheld… There was that stunning specimen of man, in all his glory, leaning against one of the locker stalls, husky growls emitting from deep within his throat, while Layla—my Layla—was on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock and taking it as far as it could go.

I didn't know who to envy more—the beautiful object of my desires for possessing a body that was made for pure sin, or Layla, for getting to him before I had the chance to test him for myself. But I did know one thing: The longer I stood there and watched her bob her head eagerly on his member, the more aroused I got, and the more I wanted him for myself. Desire pooled in my belly, and liquid heat rushed all the way down to my very core, dampening the fresh pair of panties I had changed into following my post-match shower, and hardening my nipples to tight, hard little peaks that were just begging for that mouth of his—that luscious mouth that usually spewed so much venom, but now released husky, predatory growls of approval—to focus a little of his precious attention on them.

I don't know what I had done next, but the next thing I knew, beautiful, sinful dark brown-green-gray eyes were suddenly focused on me as his groans and growls intensified, and they seemed to be _glowing_. Not wanting to know what the hell he had planned next for poor Layla, I backpedaled away from the door, and took off down the hall, not stopping until I was back in the safety of the Divas' locker room. I grabbed my things, mumbled a quick goodbye to those of my friends that were still around, and hauled ass to the parking lot. I didn't even bother opening the trunk to put my gear in; I just threw open the back door to my rental and flung the cases inside, slammed the door shut, then leaped into the front seat, fastened the seat belt, slammed and locked the door, and gunned the engine, leaving the arena and those haunting, devious eyes in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got back to the hotel and parked my car, I felt like I could breathe again, because whatever the hell it was that I had seen, I had left in the dust when I hauled ass out of that arena. I felt bad for leaving Layla to whatever fate it was that she had set herself up for, but hopefully no harm would come to her. From the sight of her before I had seen whatever it was I had saw, she didn't seem to be in any sort of danger; if any danger existed, then she certainly seemed blissfully ignorant of it, bless her soul. But I wasn't taking any chances myself; I was going straight up to my room, locking the doors and windows tight, and not letting anyone in for anything.

Even though I was safely tucked into my room, with the windows closed, curtains drawn tight and the door locked with the safety latch on, I could not get my mind to settle down. I paced the length of my room, window to door, door to window and back again, I pondered exactly what it was I had seen. Were his eyes truly glowing, or was it a trick of the light? Did he really even see me standing there, peeking in at an intimate moment between him and Layla? What exactly _was_ going on between him and Layla? Through it all, the ever constant mantra my mother used to scold me with ran through my head… _You're so nosy about everything…it's going to get you into trouble you can't get out of… You're so nosy… Trouble…_

_…Nosy…_

_…Trouble…_

I then sigh angrily, changing out of my street clothes into my sleepwear and then settle into bed, because I knew that she had finally been proven right, and that my curiosity had quite possibly gotten me into trouble that I couldn't get myself out of. But even now, despite the fact that I am panicked, maybe even a little scared, I still find myself turned on beyond belief by that…was he even a man? Or was he _more_?

With a scowl, I reach out and grab the remote from the dresser and switch the TV on, determined to find something to distract me from my overactive imagination. I scoff at myself and my paranoia. Whatever the hell was going on back at the arena was something that I wanted no part of, and it was behind me. But still, that random little niggling of doubt remained in the back of my mind, still pressing, still questioning whether I was out of trouble yet, because I had possibly been seen. Apparently the TV hadn't been enough to rest my troubled mind, so I decided to just turn the light off and go to bed; before I settled myself into bed, I turned the volume down low on the TV, to provide a bit of background noise so I could sleep more restfully, then closed my eyes, willing my still-restless mind to calm itself and give in to sleep…

Just as I am on the brink of sleep, I get a peculiar thought in my head, a thought telling me that I needed to open my window to let in a little air. _That's weird,_ I told myself, because it's so god-awful cold this time of year, and I wouldn't dream of giving up the heat just for a little cool air. Shaking my head drowsily, I sit up, rubbing my eyes, toss the covers off and get out of bed, moving over to the thermostat and turn the heater down before moving over to the window and cracking it open a bit to welcome in a bit of air to cool my body down.

As I make my way back to the bed, I get that familiar sensation that I'm not alone in my room. The sensation that someone is in my room, watching me while I'm dressed in only a T-shirt and panties dispels any further thoughts of sleep from my mind, and I quickly move over to the nightstand. My hand reaches out for my phone, but before I can grab it, a hand closes over mine and another claps over my mouth to prevent my scream of fright. My flight-or-fight instinct kicks into high gear, and I use my free arm to jam an elbow into my captor's abdomen, but before I could even hope for it to make contact, my elbow hits dead air. A soft, sensual chuckle comes from somewhere around my window.

"You're a tough little bird, I'll give you that," he says in that low, taunting voice thickly laced with that English accent that never failed to make me swoon. "But now is not a suitable time for games."

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I snarl, slowly trying to inch my hand back towards my phone. "How did you get in here, and what do you want?"

Another soft, taunting chuckle. "Why, love, I'm here to give you what you want. Was it not your desire to experience my pleasures for yourself?"

"Desire…what desire? I don't know what you're talking about," I try to stammer helplessly, but it was no use. Even a person who had never encountered me in their lives could tell that I was a bad liar and an even more abominable one when caught in a situation.

Before I could even begin to fathom how he moved so fucking quickly, he laid sprawled back on my bed, crossing his arms behind his head casually, like he simply fucking _belonged_ there. This little gesture of sensual arrogance was enough to make me want to leap on him and let him do whatever the hell he wanted with me, but since I had no exact guarantee he wasn't going to kill me, caution won out against libido. I quickly reached out and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and backed away again, earning another chuckle from the asshole. "You're a terrible liar, love," he chastised gently. "As I said, you desired to experience my pleasures for yourself. I could smell the arousal and the want coming from you, and it piqued my curiosity." He then sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed, those predatory, possessive eyes—now a mesmerizing brown—fixated on me, promising nothing but absolute sin. "I could smell how badly you wanted me, even in the men's locker room earlier. You want me…badly." He then gave me a smile, a smile that terrified me as much as it enthralled me.

"You never explained how you got into my room," I protested weakly as I started to back up again, quickly feeling my resolve waver at that breathtaking, devious grin. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "You're not like the other guys… What are you? Are you even _human_?"

"Of course I'm human. Or, at least I was…" That deadly smile flashed again, before his lips formed the word, _"Once."_ He then started to rise from the bed, and that was when I ran for the door. Before I had even taken five steps, he was in my way, and I was stumbling back to avoid crashing into him. His steady hands caught me, and I was trying to fight again, desperation kicking him because deep down, I was sure that this might just be my last stand.

My blows seemed to only amuse him more, until the next thing I knew, I was on my back on my bed, with no recollection of how I got there, and this beautiful monster straddling me, with a triumphant, possessive gleam in his eyes. "Just give yourself over, love," he assured me in that smooth, rich, thick accent that had my head swimming in a foggy haze of desire, "trust me…you'll enjoy every minute of it."


	4. Chapter 4

The moment his mouth closed over mine in a passionate, brutal kiss, I tried to push him away, but he would have none of it. His hands caressed my body as he claimed my lips, molding them to his satisfaction, nipping playfully at my lower lip and tongue, before moving lower to my neck. He sucked on my neck for what seemed like forever, or at least it felt that way to me, because it felt too damn good to tell him to stop, and it felt so right that I lost all semblances of time and reality. All that mattered right here, in this moment, was him, and me getting my wish.

He pulled off my nightshirt, an oversized Shinedown T-shirt, and went to town, licking, nipping, and sucking on my collarbone, down to the valley between my breasts, down to my bellybutton, where he dipped his tongue inside, making me shiver and causing even more heat to pool between my legs, before coming all the way back up to my breasts. The sheer look of dark arousal in his eyes nearly made me cum right then and there, and he had barely even gotten anywhere near my panties.

"You have no idea how absolutely sensual you are, do you, love?" he asked, that thick accent causing me to moan quietly. "I've watched you ever since you arrived in the company, and you're quite a curious little kitten, sweet. I've watched how you would look at other men and women, and secretly fantasize about them. Soon, you won't even be able to _look_ at another person, once I'm through with you."

I shivered again, this time from fear rather than arousal, and tears began to pool in my eyes. "Are…are you going to kill me?" I whispered, barely able to form the words past the lump in my throat. I knew it; I was going to die, before I had truly had the chance to live out my dream, because I had to be a nosy fucking bitch and cross the wrong person.

He chuckled again, looming over me with smug smirk. "Kill you? No, love, I'm not going to kill you." He then lowered his face to mine, until our mouths were merely a hairsbreadth from kissing, and whispered, "But I'll pleasure you so well that you'll think you've died and drifted into the hands of the afterlife."

Oh. My. God.

That smirk grew even wider and more sinful. "No, love, don't pray to God. Pray to _me_." With that, he captured my mouth again, this time possessing my mouth and claiming it as his in yet another passionate, brutal kiss that had me trembling from head to toe. Keeping his dark eyes locked on mine, he took a hand and trailed it gently down the length of my body, trailing over each breast, dipping into my belly button, and finally stopped at the very center of my body, where he shamelessly and brazenly cupped me in his hand possessively, making me gasp with both surprise and need.

He growled low in his throat, his eyes seemed to grow darker, and with little to no effort, he ripped my panties off of my body and swiftly inserted two fingers inside me, filling and stretching me. My eyes drifted shut, and I moaned out loud unashamedly at the feeling of his fingers, at how incredible they felt inside of me, and arched my body in response to his actions, doing my best and failing miserably to keep from giving in so damn easily to the touch of his fingers. There was just something so damn irresistible about him, and just his touch was enough to drive me insane. I wanted—no, I _needed_ his cock inside me so badly right now that I thought I was going to absolutely lose my mind.

Somewhere through the haze of desire that he had placed me under, I could hear his thick accent breaking through in a dark chuckle. "There will be plenty of time for that later, love, but right now, I'm more concerned about your pleasures," he soothed, and with that, he moved gracefully to the end of the bed to rest himself between my legs, carelessly tossing my now-shredded panties somewhere off into a dark corner. He dipped his face between my legs and inhaled my scent, half-groaning, half-growling in dark, possessive approval before opening his mouth and feasting on my wet core.

My hands automatically clenched up, gripping the sheets on either side of me as he tasted me, relentlessly devouring my juices and tonguing my clit as I did my hardest not to arch my body up and literally fuck his face. With my eyes closed in ecstasy, my hands trailed from the sheets up to my own body, where I palmed my breasts and began to squeeze and fondle them, pinching my nipples as he ate me out.

He growled in approval with every moan I made, and the moment he added his fingers back into the mold, forget it—I had thought I was in Heaven before, but the moment his fingers started to fuck me, I knew right then and there that I had sunk down into the deepest, darkest recesses of Hell, and I no longer cared what it was that he did to me, as long as it continued to feel like _this_.

I had no idea how closely my actions were being watched, until I felt one of his hands remove mine from my breast, and placed atop his head, a silent gesture letting me know that it was okay to pull his hair. If that was what he wanted, well then, I could certainly oblige him…

Soon, my moans were growing louder, and he was growing more enthused with each escalating moan that escaped my lips; both my hands were fisted deep in his dark, damp hair, my nails scraping his scalp, and my hips bucking against his face as I grew ever and ever closer to that powerful orgasm that was just on the brink of erupting. He snarled possessively, his lips curling back in arousal, before sinking twisting and arching his fingers inside me and rapidly thrusting and withdrawing them, finger-fucking me mercilessly until I finally erupted, exploding my juices straight into his mouth.

As I was moaning contentedly, recovering from the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had, I didn't even realize he had moved away from me until we were face-to-face once again, his body looming over mine. My legs were still on either side of him from when he was eating me out, my body still open and ready for him, and he wasted little time in spreading my legs even further apart to fit his bigger frame, hoisted my thighs onto his muscular forearms, and slid inside me, again growling in satisfaction as my tightness enveloped him.

I arched again, finally getting my wish of having his massive cock inside me, and holy shit, the man was _very_ well-endowed! It was all I could do just to keep myself from trembling around his engorged member, and my hands gripped the bed instinctively once more as he began to move. My moans again began to escalate as he fucked me without mercy, thrusting and withdrawing, fucking me harder and deeper with each thrust, until I was begging him to let me cum. Each time it seemed like my cunt would tighten around him, he would withdraw almost completely, until I was ready to scream from frustration, then proceed fucking me again. I shouted his name, thrashing my head from side to side, because Jesus Christ, I had _never_ felt this good with anyone before in my entire life, man or woman, and this man—if he was even a man—was just the fucking master.

He growled in approval, his thick British accent washing over me like pure sin as he drove into me, taking my dripping wet core for all it was worth, and absolutely making it _his_. Then, without warning, he stopped, flipping us over without a beat so that I was sitting astride him, his cock still buried deep inside me, and started thrusting upwards, encouraging me to ride him. I took the hint, throwing my head back, and began grinding myself against him as he moved, placing my hands on his chest and digging my nails into his pecs, reveling in yet another growl of approval. "That's it, love," he groaned even as he growled, his hungry gaze watching as I ground my hips against his, "take that cock, yes, show me how much you crave it."

He moved to a sitting position and placed his hands at my waist, gripping my hips with enough force to bruise, but I was too far gone to feel the pain, or even fucking care. He snarled as I leaned back in his grip, letting him fuck me as deep as he could go, and I encouraged him the entire way.

The only sounds that emerged from the room now were his pants and snarls, and my gasps and my incoherent babbling from just how good he was. I barely even took note of the speed in which he spun us around yet again, putting him back on top, instead concentrating on trying not to scream for mercy as he hoisted my legs higher up on his waist, planted his hands on either side of me, and began to drill me mercilessly into the mattress. Each movement he made was so damn good it almost hurt, and his growls and snarls did nothing to squash the feeling of sheer ecstasy running its way through my body. Those embers of desire that had been flickering in my belly were red-hot fireballs now, and I was on fire, nearly wailing with each thrust he made against my sweet spot, wrapping my arms around his massive shoulders and crushing him to me. I was babbling incoherently by this point, moaning and wailing so loud that it was a miracle the police weren't busting down the door, demanding to know who was being murdered.

Finally, after driving into me relentlessly and possessively like a madman, making sure I enjoyed every single second of it, I could distantly hear his breath start to hitch. He threw his head back and moaned appreciatively; as my wetness began to finally tighten around his cock, he closed his eyes and snarled angrily. My wails became louder as he thrust even harder and faster, and finally, sweet, merciful heaven, I could feel my body beginning to tighten around him. With a final snarl, his lips pulled back, revealing a pair of sharp fangs that weren't there previously, and sank them into my neck before I could even think to resist. With his fangs buried in my neck, drinking my blood, it was too much for me to bear, and with one final wail I came, exploding all around him. My orgasm triggered his, and he snarled against my throat, holding me in a viselike grip as he shot his thick seed in hot streams inside me.

Sometime later, as I lay on my side in his arms recovering from the inhuman session I'd just endured, I somehow manage to find the strength to lift my heavy head to stare at this beautiful man. He lay there, perfectly content and at ease, both arms wrapped loosely around me, that arrogant, sensual smirk on his face once more. "How did you enjoy that sample, love?" he inquired, arching one dark eyebrow down at me in amusement.

I stare at him incredulously. "A sample? Are you serious; that was a fucking _sample_? Hell, it'd be a miracle if I'm able to walk next week, let alone wrestle next month!" I then roll over, adjusting my position so that we're facing one another, our lower bodies pressed together. "Holy shit, I can barely move; what did you do to me?"

He then smirked at me again, his dark eyes dancing with amusement once more. "I'd think it was pretty obvious what I did to you, love," he responded with a deep chuckle. "In fact, I think it'd be only fitting that after this, you should be mine exclusively."

_What?!_

Somehow managing to find strength I thought had been drained from my body entirely, I sit up on my arms and stare at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Be _yours_? I don't think so, dude. I mean, you're great in bed; you're fucking phenomenal, but…"

He then looked into my eyes, those dark, mesmerizing orbs boring into mine, and I couldn't find a reason to say no to this beautiful man. "Would you like to be mine?" he said again, this time in the form of a question.

"Oh, why the hell not? It seems like I could have lots of fun with you." I gave him my best seductive smile, and he grinned back, showing those delicious fangs off proudly, before capturing my mouth in a triumphant kiss and pinning me to the mat once more.

"Oh, my pet, we're going to have _lots_ of fun together. Just you wait."

After all, who was it that said that my curiosity was going to get me into trouble I couldn't get myself out of? After this, I'll make sure to get myself into trouble more often; it'll be that much more worth it in the end.


End file.
